Viviane's Diary
by BumblePrime217
Summary: Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I was going to leave, but a worn out book caught my attention. Looking around, I walked towards the desktop, picking up the object. Viviane’s Diary. ( Or aka, Cade reads Viviane's Diary. )


I Classified Location I

RESIDENTIAL QUARTERS

Knock, Knock.

"Viviane!"

No answer, strange. I knocked again, but the door slowly creaked open. Doors don't open by themselves, unless it's powered by tech. In this case, it seemed like she forgot to secure her door. I didn't want to trespass but I couldn't help myself. Inviting myself in, I looked around her room, the standard quarter organized in a professional way.

The right corner was outfitted with a bed, nearby a dresser filled with tidied various books ranging from atlases to history. On the left, a mini refrigerator was facing the lower right. How she was special enough to have one of those I don't know, but I could build one of my own. Walking in further, on the right, a door leading into a bathroom. Quite obviously, Viviane wasn't inside.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I was going to leave, but a worn out book caught my attention. Looking around, I walked towards the desktop, picking up the object. Viviane's Diary. Above the custom made title the word NOT was written above in-between. Diary was also scratched through. I felt myself proceeding to open the book, but stopped. I berated the action, but I've come too far.

So finally, I opened Viviane's NOT Diary.

-

 _So I finally got to go in the study room. It was really weird. You can actually feel all the history…_ I flipped page to page, skimming each one very briefly. As I continued, I noticed all the long hopeful entries turn into short pessimistic ones.

-

 _My work and personal life is all the same nowadays. The accident with Charles has everyone (including my family) teasing me about my love life. How annoying._

-

 _I find myself stopping by the study, but can't seem to step inside. My mother finally asked me about my work. Probably just to play with me._

-

 _Time to plan my lessons, the topic of the day: magic. Such folly if you ask me._

-

 _Magic. Doesn't. Exist._

 _Dragons. Does. Not. Exist._

 _Why can't anyone see that?_

-

 _My car was oddly unlocked. Need to be more careful._

-

At this point the newer fresh entries click into place, and how she'd had the time to write these down confused me.

-

 _I was kidnapped by my own car, apparently my father cared about me more than I thought. The English Lord Sir Edmund Burton pitches the idea of the nonexistent magic. But with the twist that the magic was actually alien tech. The concept was conceivable._

 _And another thing, there was this guy. A Mr. Cade… Yeager. A self-proclaimed inventor who didn't invent anything. Turns out he was a last knight. A knight who didn't even know the qualities of a knight. How shameful. And shockingly, I'm related to the "wizard" Merlin. It was the funniest thing I heard all day, but the robotic butler Cogman proved me wrong._

-

 _Viviane follows Merlin._

 _Viviane follows Merlin._

 _I alone can control the staff._

-

 _The HMS Alliance was a transformer. A female one. Should I be surprised anymore?"_

-

 _Post Event_

 _My first encounter with Autobot leader Optimus Prime was rather frightening. The OOC Prime threatened my life for the staff. Mr. Cade made me give it to him._ _But he regained his senses somehow, and with his command, I was the sole human who had the power to save the world._

 _"When all seems lost, a few brave souls, can save everything we've ever known." I said it was bullshit. Who knew, my own words betraying me._ _To be quite honest, in the end, I felt something for Mr. Cade. Don't know if he feels the same. Probably does. He was an… ok kisser._

 _And the girl, Izabella, looks like she'll be apart of my new family. Along with the (admittedly) adorable Sqweeks._

-

 _It's been a few weeks since we moved here, and I stil-_

"Mr. Cade!"

Instinctively, I stopped reading, my focus being attracted by the now present Viviane Wembly. "Oh, it's not what it looks like…"

"Well what does it look like?"

I looked down at the book.

"At long as you didn't read my earlier entries. But if I find you alone in my room again, I'll get Sqweeks on you."

I chuckled, "What can innocent Sqweeks do?"

Viviane grabbed my arm and ushered me out. "Did you forget? Sqweeks has a Decepticon arm. I heard it transforms into this rather big cannon."

"Oh."


End file.
